Death of A Friend
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: Max's time has come. Today marks the day when Foxy must say goodbye, to her best, best friend, and only key to her old life. The one who acted as a second father for her has run out of time. I don't own the characters you recognize, nor do I own Christine. Stephen King does. Rated for death.


**Well, it's happened. Max, our Corvette, the one Foxy entered town with, is gone. He was gone by one in the afternoon. I said that I'd type a little something up, in order to have Foxy have the same thing happen, and this is what I came up with. I no longer can look out into the garage and see the sheet-covered figure, now neither can Foxy. Let the story begin. Fair warning, character death (especially violent)**

* * *

><p>Fury. It was all she knew, ever since that car had rolled back into town. She could still hear the dying echoes of the engine as they bounced off the cliffs behind the town. The guttural snarls of an engine that would roar no more. She could remember the entire thing as though it were stills from a horror movie, but she couldn't remember what happened afterward. All she knew was that her throat was ragged from something, and that she could barely see, and that she was covered in oil and blood alike.<p>

The entire thing started with Max, coming down from his cabin to visit.

* * *

><p>Since moving up into Tailfin Pass, he'd become slightly reclusive, he and his wife. Teresa Tireiron. Foxy liked the car, she was a slightly newer model year, and she was perfect for Max. She was happy that her friend had finally found someone, even if they didn't come down often.<p>

The day was slightly cloudy, although they talked and chatted as though he hadn't moved into the Pass months after the two had arrived. It was nice, as though they were a real, normal family. At least, until _she_ showed up. Christine.

The green-eyed Fury caught sight of Max almost instantly, and she sidled up against him, ignoring the warning engine revs from the others and Foxy's growling.

The two began the back-and-forth, introductions, subtle flirting on the '58 Fury's part, Max politely refusing, it continued for roughly an hour before she lost patience. She asked him with the slightest hint of a growl why he wasn't accepting her, and he told her that he was married. It was clear she didn't believe him, so Foxy stepped in. "It's true! Why don't you go find someone else to grovel in front of, unless Chick's available. Oh, wait! He's not! I had him arrested, that's right!"

The white-over-red Fury flew around in a semicircle, glaring daggers at the human. "_You!_ This is your fault! Little meat sack, let me tell you something. I honestly can't thank you enough for throwing that idiot where he belongs."

"Let me guess, you were after his money?"

"Money? As if. I knew what I was after, and that was his contacts. He-" She jabbed a tire at Lightning, who gave her a warning rev, "-was ordered to 'play nice' with the cube off the track. I used that to invite us here, find a room in the Pass, then make everyone's life miserable. Now that the green ogre is out of the way, I need someone else. Your friend here would do nicely."

"He's married, and even if he wasn't I'd never let you near him."

"Oh, really? What if… I made a deal?"

"We'd never make a deal with the likes of you." Sheriff scowled.

Green eyes flicked to the squad car, then back to Foxy, a slow, evil smile making its way across a chrome bumper. "Oh, really. You don't even know what the deal is. I stay, or else you go." She pointed a tire at Foxy, who scoffed a laugh, rolling her eyes a little.

"Yeah, okay. I can totally just disappear into thin air so you can stay here, absolutely possible."

"Oh, it's possible. You just need to be dead before it happens."

Foxy fixed the Fury with a dark look and a low growl. "There's a bit of a problem with that logic."

"Which is?"

"You assume I'll go without a fight."

"Oh, I know you will. Otherwise, the Mrs.-" Stainless steel whirled from behind a tire, gasps sounded, and Foxy's eyes widened at the sight of the Walther PPK pointed at Max. "-Becomes a Ms."

The two held their ground, glaring each other down silently, trying to call each other's bluff. Foxy's eyes darted back to Max's, then down to the gun, then back to Christine's. They stayed that way, then darted back to Max again.

* * *

><p>The Corvette was a near-expert at reading Foxy, and could tell that she had a plan. He didn't expect that plan to be her giving up. "All right. Fine. You can kill me. Just you stay away from him, otherwise you'll find a bit of a possession issue once I'm gone."<p>

"Good meat sack, I knew you'd see it my way."

"I agreed to it, we're doing things my way. Otherwise, you won't get to eat tonight. There's my deal."

"As long as I still kill you."

"Oh, absolutely."

"Good."

The others were shouting at her, asking if she was insane, asking her exactly what she thought she was doing, but she ignored them all. "All right, we'll go to the field. If you're lucky, they'll tenderize the meat when they stampede."

A cruel smile was framed by chrome, and the two left Flo's. However, as soon as they were far enough away, Foxy turned around, screamed out "MAX, RUN!", then fled for The Butte.

"You worthless heap! You'll pay for that!" The Fury began firing, but Foxy dodged all the shots. There was the screeching of tires, then the white Corvette was gone as well, his engine roaring. "NO!" Christine snarled, then flew off after Max, who quickly changed directions and increased the distance between the two of them. The '58 began firing the weapon whenever possible, hoping to at least hit a tire and slow him down. No luck, so the chase continued.

* * *

><p>Back in town, Foxy grabbed her Winchester rifle, commandeered Mater for help, then took off in the direction the two cars had gone, standing in Mater's truck bed and fuming. The two quickly caught up to the two vehicles, and Foxy fired her own shot, dinging one of Christine's fins. That caught the white-over-red car's attention, and she whipped back around to snarl at them. Foxy kept loading and shooting, although none of it did any good. She just kept coming. "Mater, now!"<p>

The tow truck swerved at the last moment, the two missing by a hair's width. Foxy turned around, one hand still on Mater's towing arm, and she continued firing, trying to shoot out the Fury's tires. "Mater, duck!" He did, and just in time.

A bullet went whizzing directly over them, hitting the ground in front of Max, who yelped.

"Max! Get outta here!"

He nodded and took off, with Christine right behind him.

"After her, Mater!" The two took off in pursuit, Foxy holding the gun above her head in a hand, her other one gripping onto Mater's bed so she didn't fall. The cars ahead of them were obviously nearing one another, and Foxy shrieked when Christine bumped Max. The human fired off a shot, and managed to Christine's back left tire. She realized exactly where Max's gas tank was two seconds too late. "NO! MAX!"

Foxy shrieked again, this time in pain, as a bullet from the Fury's gun entered her shoulder. That caught the Corvette's attention, and he jammed on the brakes, ultimately causing Christine to ram him. Directly in the gas tank situated under his trunk, not where a normal car's would be.

His shout of agony had Foxy screaming milliseconds before the explosion happened, and she saw nothing but red. A hiss of anger, then she had leapt out of Mater's bed and was racing towards Christine. "You! You loathsome, evil, heartless, bitch! You! You absolute-Prepare to meet up with the Devil himself!" Foxy swung her rifle around, leveled it with the Fury's windshield, pulled the trigger, loaded up, fired again, and kept repeating until she was out of ammunition, and Christine's windshield was little more then an oily, jagged-edged mess.

* * *

><p>Panting, feeling the fiery heat from Max's remains on her back, glaring with everything she was worth at the body of the Fury, she sank to her knees, her gun thumping down into the dirt at her side. She didn't know when the tears started, but suddenly she was bawling, and screaming, and kicking Christine's front bumper hard enough to break her foot, although none of it mattered. She never heard Red rushing out to put out Max's body, she never heard Sheriff ordering her to get back.<p>

All she heard was the shout Max had given up before he'd become an inferno, ringing in her ears. All she saw was the collision that ended his life. She was deaf and blind to everything else, her entire body was numb. She couldn't even feel the bullet hole in her left shoulder throbbing wildly as she lobbed a large rock onto Christine's hood, screaming with a vengeance for more then ten minutes.

She wasn't just screaming her heart out, she was screaming her very soul out, all for the lifeless red body to hear. All the while, she never noticed the tears pouring from her eyes and splattering in the dirt. She never noticed when the others left, and when Mater towed Christine away to the impound so it was only her and Max. She never realized that she tried to end her life once, twice, not even three times, only to fail because there was no ammunition in the gun or her pockets.

Her blanked-out state lasted for nearly three hours, until she finally came back to herself, a little at a time. What was left of her only memory of her father, her wonderful friend Max, was still smoking gently, the tendrils drifting up to meet the sky lazily, as though mocking her. Once she accepted that he was gone, the tears grew in force, and she crumpled to her knees again, her howls of agony echoing across the desert sand.

* * *

><p>Pain. It was all she knew, ever since her best friend that she'd known all her life had left her. She could still hear his engine, like the growl of a dragon's power, bouncing off the walls of Tailfin Pass as he sped through the twists and turns, whooping happily, his wife following closely behind. The powerful roars of an engine that would rev no more. She remembered the entire thing as though forced to memorize the scene in which the only thing she had left of her old home died right before her eyes, but yet she couldn't remember what happened afterwards. All she knew was a blank agony of pain, a twisting black hole that sucked every happy feeling and memory out of her, then fed it to the area that mysteriously looked like it had been torched.<p>

The entire thing had started with Max, coming down from his cabin to visit.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that, the poor Chevy's gone, and all that remains are memories. Pain, Sadness, and '82 Corvettes, Liz<strong>


End file.
